


lost signs

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Karin finds a kitten.





	lost signs

“Aww, poor thing,” Sakura coos, waving her green hand of healing over the kitten’s broken leg. It takes just a little bit, just a few short moments of tiny bones knitting themselves together, and then the black cat can carefully test out its newly healed leg. It mews at her, and Sakura gently pets it.

“There’s no sign of an owner,” Karin says, trying to hold back a triumphant smile as she sees her girlfriend melt over the kitten. “And she looks pretty underfed, you know.”

Sakura’s hand gently brushes the kitten’s side, and she frowns at how keenly she can feel the ribs. “That’s true… But she’s so friendly with people.” To demonstrate, Sakura pets her head again and the kitten leans in with an almighty purr. “She might have just gotten lost.”

Ah, Karin hates when she uses logic like this. “Tell you what. I’ll get one of the genin teams to make us some lost kitten posters, and we can take her home in the meantime?”

She knows where this is going. A smile plays across Sakura’s face as she turns to Karin. “And if no one ever calls, we keep her?”

Karin grins. “Exactly.”

Sakura laughs, and leans over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. “Alright, alright. But you better actually make those lost kitten posters! I’ll be looking for them!” She gives the kitten one last pet, and then picks her up and hands her to Karin. “Now, shoo, I’ve got work to do, patients to see!”

The redhead flees with kitten in her arm, and when the little calico meows up at her, she kisses the top of her head. “Don’t worry,” Karin says, “We’ll only make like, two. As long as Sakura sees them, yeah?”

The kitten meows again, and she thinks that’s approval.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
